Submission
by The Mafia-ish Addiction
Summary: Akashi Seijuro never listens to anyone; never follows and definitely always gets what he wanted, right?...right? But to everyone's utter shock, someone had him wrapped in between his own fingertips. AkaKuro or KuroAka which ever side you look at..maybe?. Kingdom AU. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Akashi Seijuro never listens to anyone; never follows and definitely always gets what he wanted, right?...right? But to everyone's utter shock, someone had him wrapped in between his own fingertips. AkaKuro or KuroAka which ever side you look at..maybe?. Kingdom AU. Two-shot.**

**Unbeta'ed. Mistakes are mine.**

* * *

**~Submission~**

Akashi Seijuro is the meanest, most brutal and without any doubt, the most dangerous military captain to ever walk the earth's surface. He is the perfect epitome of sadism and his words are of absolute law,as accordance to him anyway, and defying him would mean an ominous and terrifying punishment probably much worst than death. Actually, death might be the better option.

Seriously if the devil is to retire and find a replacement, Akashi Seijuro is the perfect candidate.

Well, the Teiko kingdom's highest ranking captain is not really evil in a satanic way but evil nonetheless. Just an hour ago, some trainee soldiers found themselves being chucked at with a pair of dangerously glinting red scissors just because they're a minute late for training.

"Tardiness is intolerable, are you going to laze around and take your own time before defending your country when an enemy kingdom attacks? I am training you as capable soldiers not a bunch of defenseless sissies" Yep his exact words.

The soldiers, even the early birds weren't exempted with the triple amount of training from the sadistic captain.

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

"Reports?" Kuroko Tamaki, Teiko's current Ou asked as a man in his early twenties entered the castle's main meeting area after announcing his arrival. The king's wife, Joou Iori simply smiled at the young man in front, opting to not get involved in the discussion unless necessary.

Nijimura Shizou, his heika's right-hand and the young Ouji's self-defense tutor albeit only a few years older, bowed down in respect before facing the king to start his briefing. "We found three intruders from an enemy kingdom trying to lurk around the northern forest, now they are under interrogation. Also, the annual harvesting festival is in three weeks and the festival coordinators would want to know if you can attend the opening ceremony"

"Gather as much information from the enemies as you can and tell the coordinators that my wife and I will attend the ceremony. Is there anything else?"

"It's about Captain Akashi, heika-sama"

"What about Seijuro?"

"He's doing it again. So far seven soldiers suffered broken bones due to immense training, another seven had quit and everyone else fears him for his sadistic ways. That guy refuses to listen to anyone and I'm afraid that if this keeps on,we might lose soldiers even before they start to serve the kingdom"

"What do you suggest we do?" The Ou asked one of his most trusted confidants. Nijimura is being considered as one of the Teiko's most brilliant minds and his logical analysis and strategical solutions had helped their kingdom a multitude of times, not to mention he had acted as the crowned prince's older brother by anything but blood.

"I suggest that heika-sama should talk to him"

"I will do my best, despite the fact that he won't listen to just about anyone even to me" Teiko kingdom's current Ou sighed. "Seriously, that boy is way too hard-headed sometimes"

"Then why not send Tetsuya to do the job?" The Joou finally broke her silence. Her smile filled with knowing. "If there's someone Seijuro would listen to, it's going to be my darling son"

"But my queen, sending Tetsuya there would be dangerous" The Ou tried to reason out with his wife, his overprotective fatherly side quickly taking over reasoning. No one can blame him though, the young prince is his only child and if something would happen to him, the king might do something dreadful.

"Dear, our son is growing up and he'll soon be the crowned king. It is necessary that he venture out of the secured comforts of the palace. He needed to explore his surrounding, the people he must know and the people too should know who their future ruler is"

"Still..."

"Honey, we can't just lock our son here forever. All children are bound to leave their homes someday but it doesn't mean they won't be coming back. They need to grow, he needs to grow. It's for his own sake and besides this is a task only Tetsuya is capable of doing"

"I agree with mother" a soft, almost nonchalant voice filled the room as a small thud sound was heard as the door closes.

Iori stood from her chair as she welcomed her son with a hug. Tamaki also stood up and followed his wife's actions.

Nijumura having been noticed, bowed his head in response to the prince. Tetsuya smiled at his tutor.

"Anyways, son are you sure about your decision?"

"I am sure, father. It's time for me to get out and know the kingdom better. Frankly, I'm getting tired of always being cooped up and not knowing the happenings within the kingdom" Tetsuya spoke the words in a serious matter. As the next in line to the throne, his life had always been filled with too much protection that he had felt himself suffocating a couple of times. Seriously, if he hadn't sneaked out of the castle grounds that one time, he wouldn't have met Seijuro.

"All right, but you need your guards with you. I still haven't forgotten your little escapade"

"It was three years ago and I prefer no guards for this, father" Tetsuya deadpanned. "I want things to run my way"

"I can't, there might be trouble or enemies might know who you are. I am just thinking about your safety"

"I am capable of defending myself, father"

"Why don't you just have at least one of your guards with you? You can even do the choosing" Iori proposed to her son "At least in that way, someone would be there to assure your safety"

"Then I'll bring Himuro-kun along"

"That settles it. So what's your plan about Seijuro?"

"I don't know yet but I'll figure it out somehow"

"I wish you the best of luck, son"

"I'll be going now mother, father, Nijimura-sempai" That being said, the prince walked out of the room and into the stables.

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

Akashi Seijuro is clearly unsatisfied, in exception to a given few, with the trainee soldiers progress. They all lack in an area or two and being the youngest to ever gain the title of captain in the history of Teiko, the heterochromatic is clearly not happy and he is sure to voice it out to the trainees via doubling even going as far as quadrupling their training menu.

He needed strong, reliable soldiers and so far most of the trainees in his group can't even do a mere 500 push ups . The numbered few who can, although capable and all had given the young captain a different kind of headache.

Very few such as, Shintaro Midorima. The young man is tall, smart and knowledgeable with the bow and arrow. With his sharp aim, he can be the greatest archer Teiko will have surpassing even the other archers before him. The quirk about him? His slightly disturbing over obsession with the Oha-Asa horoscope and not to mention the lucky items that he would carry around with him the entire day.

Then there's Aomine Daiki. So to say, he is not the smartest of the bunch but he is strong. He is the quickest one, agile and the fastest to learn on physical combat skills. The problem lies on his attitude. Aomine Daiki is lazy, arrogant and at times, too egotistical for his own good. The tanned man also seemed to have a severe case of narcissism, often muttering about no one can beat him but him earning him a couple of fights from the other soldiers who had been unable to put up with the man's stuck-up attitude. Aomine ended up beating all of them without having much as a scratch and a black eye. As much as Akashi had been impressed with the skills shown, Daiki clearly have a major attitude problem and Akashi is not fond at all with the fact.

Ryota Kise, another intriguing trainee, entered the training camps a year later than the rest. What the other captains all saw was a boy with a shiny blond hair and a pretty face, overlooking the capable soldier lying underneath the still then amature-ish blond. Akashi however saw the potential within the boy and took him under his wing and he was right, the boy is a fast learner adopting on different skills almost instantly. Akashi Seijuro can still remember clearly the looks of utter disbelief on the other captains faces for having realized that they had let go of a prized and rare gem. The only trouble about Kise, he is way too whiny and sometimes clingy for Akashi's own liking.

Lastly would be Murasakibara Atsushi, a soldier to tall for his own age. Akashi doesn't really have that much of a problem with the purple head  
as the other does follow everything that Akashi says without any protest...all except when it comes to food. The giant is always seen carrying a snack of some sort anywhere, every time even during times that he shouldn't have just like that one time where they had some underwater training and a lollipop is still stuck in Murasakibara Atasushi's mouth.

If only Akashi hadn't sensed the great potential within the four, there is no way he'll put up with all their odd doings.

Still, he would remind himself as to why he's hell-bent into trying to protect Teiko. Every time his Tetsuya's face would flood his mind, Akashi without a doubt will overlook beyond the small imperfections if that would mean that he can assure his beloved's safety. If it can keep Tetsuya protected then so be it.

Afterall, Tetsuya's happiness and safety had always been Akashi Seijuro's top priority. That and giving the teal head lots and lots of Akashi Seijuro filled love.

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

"Tatsuya-kun"

The mentioned young knight wasn't that surprised when the prince had found him by the stables at that very hour as almost everyone in the castle knew how much he like spending time grooming the horses and taking care of them. Aida Kagetora, the man in charge of the stables would often joke about the young man wanting to steal his job.

"Is there anything you need, Tetsuya?" The young man addressed the other casually without honorifics. Tetsuya didn't mind one bit, he actually liked it as the raven along with three others is his closest friends and calling each other on first name basis was something they have all agreed to.

"I need you to go to town with me"

"Sure, so who will be going with us? Have you called them yet? I can do it for you"

"It will only be just the two of us, Tatsuya-kun"

"What do you mean it'll only be us? Are you planning on sneaking out and making me an unwilling accomplice? I have no plans of being beheaded or loosing either of my fingernails"

"An accomplice, yes but I'm not sneaking out. I need to do something really important. Don't worry, my parents knew of this"

"Like what?"

The crowned prince started explaining every little detail to the young knight who had listened the entire time, not interrupting the royalty even once. In the end, though with some skepticism in his part, Himuro agreed to the crowned prince's plan.

"Are you sure about this, Tetsuya?" Himuro Tatsuya asked unsure as they head to the soldiers eating quarters, riding horses and dressed like normal Teiko citizens. Yes even the young prince himself was currently dressed in a simple cotton blue shirt and jeans with a pair of sandals. His crown nowhere to be seen.

"I have already decided about this Tatsuya-kun. I figured the best way for me to find a solution with the ordeal with Seijuro is the need to know the other people involved"

"But this is risky and dangerous. What if your plan backfires and they find out who you are?"

"I've also reached that conclusion and have come up with solutions although I really doubt they'll figure out who I am"

"And what solution would that be?"

"Deny everything and then run away"

Himuro stared at his friend with disbelief "Sometimes I really want to smack you in the head"

"But you won't"

"But I won't" The raven can't help but sigh "Come on, we're here. We need to find Taiga"

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

"So you plan to sneak out into the dining quarters. Obtain some information and make an impromptu solution from there?" Taiga Kagami can't help but look at the crowned prince with slight irritation.

"Is there something wrong about it Taiga-kun?"

"Off course there is! You can't just go around asking those people about Akashi without creating suspicions. They might think you're an informant from an enemy kingdom and if that happens do you know how much trouble that means?"

"I'll be extra careful"

"Your words are not reassuring at all!"

"I really need to do this Taiga-kun"

Kagami Taiga stared at Tatsuya for help. The raven just shrugged "You do know that if Tetsuya decided to put his head to something, no one can talk him out except Akashi but seeing that the captain is the main cause of this ordeal, there's nothing else we can do"

"Fine" The young chef halfheartedly agreed by then "If you really want to get knowledge of how the soldiers think of their captain, your best option would be the Generation of Miracles"

"Who?"

"The overly talented, easily surpassing the others and highly talented soldiers in Akashi's group. It was rumored that your lover actually favored them among others" Kagami informed

"It was even rumored that they are being trained to be your elite guards once you attain the throne. Which makes me wanting to ask, I'm still your knight right?" Himuro suddenly asked

Tetsuya gave the raven a reassuring smile "We promised each other right?"

Tatsuya Himuro nodded and smiled.

"Now tell me more about the Miracles"

"Seriously, sometimes the kings over protectiveness towards you is a bit overly out of place. Imagine not knowing about the miracles when you're the crowned prince"

"Trust me, I don't like it more than you do"

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

A few torturous, has-it-really-only-been-that-long-it-feels-like-a-gazillion-years, hours later the trainees finally had their lunch break.

"Damn my back hurts" Aomine Daiki growled as he started giving his shoulders a self massage.

"Captain Akashichii is such a slave-driver" Ryota Kise whined as he applied cream to one of his many bruises.

"Quit your whining both of you and just eat your lunch, if you must know I don't have time to listen to your whims" Shintaro Midorima stated as he clutched a small wooden fork closer to his chest, Oha-Asa stated that Cancer's are second last on the list for today's prediction and judging about what's going on, he'll need all the luck he can get.

"Have you ever wondered if Captain Akachin even listens to anyone?" Murasakibara Atsushi asked in between his munching on an apple, a healthy snack on his part for once.

Aomine snorted "Pfft. I don't think he'll listen to anyone except himself, he even said that his words are absolute"

"I even heard rumors that he never listens to what the Ou and Joou has to say and only do as he pleases" Kise chimed in as he started on his own lunch.

"And to think he's the same age as us" Aomine snorted as he stabbed a piece of meat, pretending that it was their red-headed captain.

"We can't do anything, everyone knows that he's way better than any of us. Though it wouldn't hurt if he shows a bit more consideration as I don't think he's even capable of compassion" Midorima added "He won't even let me take a break to meet the merchant that sells Oha-Asa items"

"Is he really that scary?" A foreign voice suddenly speaking out of the blue, spooked the hell out of the four trainee soldiers. They're supposed to be strong, formidable soldiers who fears nothing...oh wait, they already fear Akashi.

"G-ghost!" Aomine almost jumped away from his seat, if only he wasn't man enough... his knees where trembling though.

"It's a paranormal activity!" Ryota beamed with excitement. It came as a shocker when the others found out that the whiny boy is an avid fan of horror, suspense thrillers and gore novels and even going as far as disguising himself into going to other kingdoms to watch some 'bloody' stage plays.

"Oha-Asa is right, Cancer's are unlucky today" Midorima fixed his glasses up, trying to hide the signs of his almost heart attack.

Murasakibara munched on his fifth apple, seemingly unaffected by the boy's sudden apparition. Though if one will look closely, they'll notice the visible albeit small trembling on his body.

"If you must know, I am not a ghost nor am I into the dark arts of witchcraft and black magic. I've been sitting on this table even before you guys came" The stranger with blue locks spoke in a nonchalant voice.

"Ah so that explains the extra plate" Murasakibara Atsushi commented lazily. "Can I have your desert?" The purple giant is now eyeing the slice of lemon cheesecake. The stranger simply pushed his plate towards the gigantic soldier before giving a slight nod.

"Our apologies then, it would have seemed that we didn't pay much attention to our surroundings and took an occupied table" Midorima can't figure it out why but he felt that he needed to respect the strange boy or he's doomed.

"My presence haven't been noticeable at most and people do tend to miss me if they aren't focused enough, I don't blame you"

"I don't think I've seen you before, setting aside your lack of presence. Are you visiting from a neighboring kingdom?" Ryota asked with interest.

"Not really, I'm from here but I rarely do go out" The boy spoke nonchalantly. "So you guys are talking about Captain Akashi? Is he really that scary"

"Ah yes, he likes to torture his men and he's a fucking sadist" Aomine cursed not even taking into consideration that someone else is with them.

"Is he really that bad?"

"He's a good captain alright and a great strategist but he overworks us at times. He won't even let me take a break tomorrow to meet the traveling merchant with possible Oha-Asa items. Doesn't he know that the merchant only visits Teiko on a quarterly basis?"

"Seriously, uhm...What's your name?"

"Just call me Tetsuya"

"Okay, then, seriously Tetsuyachii what kind of cave have you been living that you haven't heard about Captain Akashichii?"

"I know him but I don't think he's that bad"

Aomine rolled his eyes. "You my boy is so naïve. Keep it up while you can"

"He's not that bad of a captain. We just hope he'll give us a little more break. That man should loosen up a bit" Midorima glared at Aomine who had snatched a piece of meat from his plate.

"Come to think of it, the captain is so dedicated with protecting the kingdom. I know there's loyalty, patriotism and all that shit but seriously his dedication clearly surpasses many if not all" Kise added finally finishing his meal, half of which actually went to Murasakibara.

"Now that you said that, There seems to be a reason why he's so terrifyingly overprotective of the kingdom" Midorima added

"Or maybe it's someone" Murasakibara added with a shrug.

"You mean to say that Akashi Seijuro, sadistic captain from hell is actually capable of human emotions? Like compassion and kindness and holy shit...love?" Aomine stared at his companions.

"Nah" almost instantly, that one word chorused from the four soldiers.

"I don't think he's that bad" Kuroko chose that very moment to speak. Aomine almost fell from his chair while the others managed to put a calm face.

"Fuck I forgot you're here!"

"I'm sorry to startle you, Aomine-kun"

"Just don't do it again"

"Soldiers break will be over in ten minutes!"

"Wait I just realized, this is supposed to be the soldiers dining quarters. Why are you here, Tetsuya?" Midorima asked finally having noticed. Usually non soldiers aren't allowed inside the area unless they have valid reasons, business orders or connections and if they are part of the higher echelon.

Does it mean that Kuroko is actually someone of high-caliber?

"The head chef is a friend of mine. I came here to visit"

"You know Kagamichii?"

"Hai"

"So is the rumors true that he actually cooks for the royal family and have met the mysterious Ouji-sama?"

"He does cook for the royal family from time to time, as with meeting the Ouji, I don't know, you need to ask him that"

"And I thought we already found someone who can describe how our future leader looks" Aomine yawned before gulping a glass of water in one go.

"Meeting the Ouji will be exciting -ssu".

"We need to go, if we're late Akachin won't be very forgiving"

"Yeah, right let's" Midorima also stood up and gave the man he just met a slight nod. Usually, giving more than necessary attention to someone he just met is not a thing he usually does but there's just something about the other that makes the green head wanting to acknowledge him. Midorima knew that the others felt it too. "Till we meet again Tetsuya"

"See you soon Tetsuyachii"

"Bye Tetsu"

"If I see you again, would you give sweets if you have some?" Murasakibara smiled at the immediate nod he got from the teal head before heading out to follow his fellow soldiers. Tetsuya remained on his chair, currently in deep thoughts when footsteps drew closer and closer before halting into a stop just steps away from the young man. The eating quarters devoid of any other human beings except for the two.

"Ouji-sama"

"Nijimura-sempai" Tetsuya acknowledge his tutor, not even the slightest bit surprised that his tutor knew he was there, he gave a small nod before asking "Sei studied under your care too, right?"

"Not really, I was just assigned to teach him a few things about the military when he first joined as I am his senior and it is my responsibility. He had grown though, exceeding my expectations"

"Did he listen to you?"

"At times, with lots of persuasion on my side but mostly he does as he pleases. He won't even try hearing me out nowadays"

"I don't really get it why Sei won't listen to other people but he does to me"

"It's actually quite simple, Ouji-sama. It's because you are his most precious person. The one he treasures the most and the last thing he would ever do is to watch you get hurt because of him"

"If he only listens to me then the only way he'll hear the other soldiers out is if I make him, right?" Kuroko Tetsuya asked himself more than his tutor/brother like figure.

Nijimura simply nodded opting not to say a single word as the young Ouji of Teiko continued on his own thoughts.

"Nijimura-sempai, can you prepare me a carriage for tomorrow? Just an ordinary one, nothing too fancy or extravagant"

"Yes, Ouji-sama"

* * *

_**Figured I should put a little info corner about the characters' roles...**_

**Kuroko Tetsuya-** crowned prince of the Teiko Kingdom and is Akashi's lover. Except for a numbered few, no one knows of the prince's identity thus the reason why he gave his first name when asked by Kise since giving his family name will raise suspisions.

**Akashi Seijuro-** Youngest to ever gain the title of a captain, surpassing many even those who had entered the military before him. He is strict, a sadist and will do anything to protect Teiko most specially his lover, Tetsuya.

**Kagami Taiga-** Tetsuya's childhood friend and playmate being born as the son of the kingdom's headchef. He inherited his mother's gift in cooking but chose to open his own restaurant -which ended up as the soldiers eating quarters, much to his disbelief- rather than staying as the main cook in the palace. He still do cook for the royal family from time to time.

**Tatsuya Himuro-** A knight that serves under Tetsuya. Given that he had been trained at a much younger age than the soldiers, him having obtained the title of a knight was a privelage given by the king of Teiko. He along with Kagami and two others have known Tetsuya for as long as they can remember having been practically raised inside the palace grounds, becoming the prince's most trusted confidants and friends. His father used to be one of the royal guards who retired after Tatsuya was appointed as knight.

**Midorima Shintaro- **Knowledgeable with using the bow and arrow but it was rumored that with his sharp eyes and perfect accuracy in shooting, him using long range weapons such as riffles won't be a problem. It was also rumored that he knew a lot about medical stuff and treating injuries.

**Aomine Daiki-** Lazy, arrogant and overly confident. He entered the military school hoping to find someone who can put up a challenge on him... Captain Akashi who managed to win against him every single time definitely does not count.

**Ryota Kise-** A young man who had traveled to lots of places, trying to find a place he can belong to. His chance encounter of one Aomine Daiki practicing his combat abilities -i.e beating the crap out if other soldiers- triggered his want and need to protect their kingdom. Aomine is unaware of the fact.

**Murasakibara Atsushi-** The gentle giant. Amongst the group dubbed as the Miracles, he is the one who would willingly follow their captain's orders as long as it does not involve him parting away from his snacks... Unless the captain gives him a formidable order because let's face it, captain Akachin is scary.

**Nijimura Shizuo-** The crowned prince's personal defense tutor and is also the kings adviser despite his young age. He had also once entered the military and had once became Akashi's senior. He turned down the offer to become a captain to serve under the king to return a favor his family owes with the king. The king had once saved Nijimura's father from an apparent death when they had been younger hinting that the two families have known each other for a long time.

**Aida Kagetora-** The man in charge of the stables whose only daughter studies at Teiko university under a scholarship given by the queen.

**King Tamaki (OC)-** current king of Teiko. He is a just and kind ruler that's why his people adore him. He is an overprotective father to his only child.

**Queen Iori (OC)- T**he kind and soft spoken queen of Teiko. She rarely meddles with her husbands decisions unless necessary as she trusts that most of the kings decisions for the kingdom are the best. She's the less strict parent to Tetsuya.

* * *

**Final chapter will be published the very next opportunity I get. I can only hope for it to be soon.**

**What are your thoughts for this story? Do you like it so far? Any questions you need for me to answer? I shall wait for your opinions~**

**Edit: 5/15/2014 (Thanks to all who pointed out my mistake. Special thanks to _denizen of the night_ for the suggestion of using traditional terms)**

Ou- King

**Joou- Queen**

**Ouji- Prince**

**Heika- **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the positive feedback. I now present chapter two.**

**Still unbeta'ed. Be alerted for grammar mistakes and typos. Some of the characters will be OOC at one point or another.**

**KNB does not belong to me all I own is the imagination for this plot.**

* * *

**~Submission~**

"Hey did Captain Akashichii mentioned something around having guests today that I somehow haven't heard?"

"Not that I know of" Aomine stopped from his current push-ups "Why are you even asking?"

"Because a carriage just stopped by the gates"

"Hah? Who cares? Just stop meddling and start your training not that I care if Akashi sees you slacking around"

"I am not slacking around! You're so mean Aominechii!"

"Will you stop with that annoying name calling!"

"Stop slacking around you two" Midorima almost shouted with a pissed off tone. "If you must be reminded, there are other people here"

"You two are so loud I think Captain Akachin heard"

The two paled as white as ghosts. Not that it's visible with Aomine's tanned skin.

"It's your fault Kise!"

"Why me? I just asked a question! You were the one who started the bickering!"

"Why is it me!? You damn blond girly boy!"

"I am not a girly boy! You ganguro!"

"Shut up you two and stop acting so childishly. You are supposed to be great, capable soldiers at least do your part and stop whining around!"

"Yes, Sir!" Aomine saluted the green head with a teasing grin. His argument with Kise suddenly forgotten

Midorima glared and is about to retort something when Murasakibara's words stopped everyone from their tracks "Hey isn't that the generous boy from yesterday? I wonder if he's got snacks"

"Generous boy? You mean Tetsu? Where? I can't see anyone"

"He's there standing near the carriage's door"

"What is he doing here?" Midorima asked the question he knew his friends won't be able to answer.

"Now that I can see him better than I did yesterday, I never would have thought that a guy can be so beautiful and that's something coming from me" Kise pointed out excitedly "Just look at him! Eyes so tantalizing, porcelain like complexion and plump pink lips! Look at his hair I bet it's soft and fluffy to the touch! And that face? It looks so angelic! He's so beautiful it must be a crime!"

Aomine looked and blushed slightly before waving it off "Come to think of it, he's got the looks"

"He looks yummy. I want to eat him up~"

"I wonder if he's single -ssu"

"Have some manners you three!" Midorima ignored the slight crack on his glasses. Why did Kise just have to point out the very things he had noticed about the mysterious teal-head? Now he can't help but look.

'Ignore. Ignore. Ignore.' The green head repeatedly chanted inside his head like a mantra...

Damn it! He can't ignore.

"What are you four slacking around for? Are you really into having your training menu's quadrupled? If so I would be more than glad to give it to you" A menacing, dark aura suddenly towered over the four soldiers in training…and they were supposedly taller -at least in stature- than the evil entity behind them.

"We were just curious as to who the visitors are Captain" Midorima reasoned out.

"I have not been informed of any guests arriving for today" Akashi raised a brow.

"Eh? Then who are they Captain Akashichii?" Kise pointed out towards the carriage into which Akashi's eyes slightly widened with surprise upon seeing his lover -and three of his most loyal companion- before facing the soldiers "Return to training all of you! Having visitors is not an excuse to stay away from training"

"Yes Captain Akashi/ Akashichii/ Akachin!" The four is about to return back to their training when Murasakibara noticed the pale guy from yesterday starting to approach their group. "Hello Tetsuchin"

Akashi raised a brow. His lover never mentioned being familiar with the purple haired giant.

"Hello Murasakibara-kun" Kuroko bowed slightly in acknowledgment, also greeting the other three soldiers he met yesterday "It's nice to meet you again Kise-kun, Aomine-kun and Midorima-kun"

"Ah Tetsu, nice carriage you have there" Aomine grinned at the smaller guy.

"So what brings you here Tetsuya?" Midorima asked staring intently at the smaller guy.

"Stop interrogating him -ssu! We should at least introduce him to captain Akashichii!"

"There's no need for that formality. I already know who Tetsuya is" Akashi Seijuro muttered in amusement as he stared at his lover. Kuroko stared back and let a small smile grace upon his plump pink lips "Hello Sei..."

"Hah? How do you know each other? Tetsu never mentioned knowing you when we met him yesterday"

"Sorry about that but I have my reasons Aomine-kun" Kuroko bowed slightly in apology.

"You were here yesterday and you didn't tell me?" Akashi Seijuro looked at his lover with a hint of hurt and a dash of dejection -not that anyone noticed except Tetsuya- before his facial expression turned back to normal. The soldiers looked at their captain and new found friend with growing curiosity. What's their relationship with each other? How come Tetsuya hid the fact that he indeed knew the captain? And Tetsuya addressing the other on a name first basis?

Just who is he really?

"But if you had known about my visit then I won't be able to properly do my mission since I know Sei will intervene"

"And what mission would that be?" Akashi elegantly raised an eyebrow "And I'll of course interfere if I know you'll get hurt. You're far too precious to me, you know that" Akashi smirked with amusement seeing his lover's reddening face.

"Can we talk somewhere private?" The other looked away to hide his blush. Their audience meanwhile is now growing more and more curious as to what their relationship is.

"As you wish"

The teal head approached the captain and without any signs of hesitation intertwined their hands together shocking the four soldiers and anyone else in the vicinity -minus Kuroko's companions who had known of their relationship- with his action. Then to add with their surprised, a smile – and not those tyrannical smirk he would give them- made its way towards the captain's lips.

"We'll talk inside my office then, love" The four who had been the closest and were the ones who undeniably heard the word of endearment, all had their eyes widening in the process. Their captain just called the teal head 'love' right? And if the sudden shock isn't enough, Akashi then without a word leaned down to fully kiss the other's lips. Confirming and announcing of his relationship with the other.

Everyone who thought that the teal head is single can't help but stare at their captain with jealousy. How come a devilish entity with a knack of carrying scissors that he can prove to be more deadly than a bullet- don't tell the captain they said it- ended up having someone that can totally be described as his total opposite?

"Stop your fantasizing. Tetsuya belongs to no one else but me. Do you want me to cut your lives short?" Akashi glared at the soldiers who dared to look at his lover with hungry and lustful stares as the sound of a snipping scissors was heard.

Kuroko can't help but chuckle at the other's antics as he dragged -Yep, he did just that- his lover away from the crowd leaving their audience catching the breath they had been holding.

"It's so unfair -ssu!" Kise suddenly whined as he stared at their captain's retreating figure with envy "Captain Akashichii is like the scariest person I've met but somehow he always gets the best things in life! Like how come he got himself an angel for a lover!?"

The others can't help but agree with the blond.

**…iOiOiOiOiOi…**

"Sei, we're supposed to talk about something" Kuroko sighed at his lover who had him pinned in between the wall and a pair of strong arms. Akashi mainly smirked at his lover as he planted small butterfly kisses "That can wait a little longer meanwhile my hunger for you can't. Do you even know how much I miss you? We haven't seen each other in three days"

"I miss Sei too"

"I know..."

Kuroko can't help but mentally sigh as his lover captured his lips for a kiss. He however had to really stop -and hesitantly at that- his lover when the other had started to unbutton his shirt. As much as he admittedly want where they might be going, he needed to prioritize the main reason why he came to visit.

"Sei, please we really need to talk"

Akashi stopped unbuttoning his lover's shirt and a sigh escaped "Fine but after our talk we'll have to get going with our activity" he spoke huskily as he guided his lover's head towards his lap making it a makeshift pillow. Kuroko smiled and nodded.

"So what's this urgent thing you needed to tell me?" The captain asked as he ran his fingers on his lover's locks. Kuroko abruptly stood up and faced his slightly startled -inwardly, people doesn't have to know- lover "Oh I want to ask Sei to give the trainee soldiers some slack. It had come to my attention that you've been overtraining them"

"Tetsuya they need to be trained as hard to be proficient. A day or even an hour of slacking just won't do"

"But you're overworking them a bit too much. You needed to give them time to rest, over exhausting them is not a good idea Sei"

"But if I do that what skills will they learn?"

"A day or two of rest won't diminish their skills but over tiring might. Remember Sei, I am to rule over them one day and as their future king I also needed to prioritize their wellbeing"

"But it is their duty to protect you and the kingdom" Akashi reminded "Our enemies won't rest nor will they take time to wind off. Anytime from now, they might attack and we needed to be ready"

"How can we be ready if all you do is train them to much? They may be soldiers but they are human as much as you and I, they need some rest and a time off of their trainings"

Akashi stared at his lover "I'm sorry Tetsuya but I can't do what you needed me to. Not when I know that even a single minute might end with a bad result"

"But Sei..." Kuroko tried to reason out more.

"My decision is final"

Kuroko frowned at his lover before he spoke with a firm voice "Okay then, until Sei rethinks about his decision, I won't be talking to him"

Akashi's eyes widened with surprise "Tetsuya…"

"Not talking to you" Kuroko started walking away from his lover and towards the awaiting door. Akashi stared with disbelief.

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

"I didn't know that captain Akashi is...is…"

"Gay?" Murasakibara, tried to help by lazily filling in the blanks.

"I think he's more of a bi" Midorima commented as he fiddled with his lucky item of the day, a butterfly brooch adorned with Swarovski crystals and rhinestones.

"Not that! boy, girl, lesbian, gay or whatever gender he prefers who cares? Frankly not me but the fact that...that..." He trailed off, unable to continue

"Aomine speak up will you!?" Midorima glared annoyingly at his co-soldier who chose then and there to be at lost for words.

"... That he actually listened to someone?"

"Yes that! Thanks...wait who are you!?"

"Takao Kazunari, I'm with Tetsuya"

"So you mean to say that Captain Akashichhi actually listens to someone? Like he actually let himself be reasoned and ordered around?"

"You have no idea how much Tetsuya have Akashi wrapped around his fingers. If there's someone that scary red-head won't ever defy it would be Tetsuya. If there's someone he would willingly follow, it's Tetsuya. If there's someone he needed to kill and die for, it's Tetsuya. If there's someone he would do anything for, it's Tetsuya. Everything he does is for him like seriously why do you think he's so stern about all your training stuffs and all those shits? It's all for him. His safety, his wellbeing and everything else along those lines"

"Hah…Well who would have thought that someone is capable of melting into the captain's heart? At least we all now know that he's human"

"The young master may not be strong in physical aspects but he just got that aura in him that can tame even the most untamable of beasts. I admit even I had bowed in defeat but not that I didn't do it willingly" A new voiced suddenly joined the group.

"Nijumura-sensei!" Takao grinned at the older man whilst the other four saluted –albeit lazily on Murasakibara's part- at the higher ranking officer. Nijimura may have quitted the military but he still ranked higher.

"Wait, why did you call Tetsuya young master?" Midorima asked.

Nijimura looked at the group "Oh you didn't know? Is that why you address him so casually without proper honorifics?"

"Tetsuya never bothered to mention, says it's necessary for the plan" Takao informed his friend's tutor. Nijimura nodded in understanding "Is that so. Very well then I think a proper introduction must be taken in place after all"

"I'll gather them up!" Takao volunteered before skipping towards Himuro who was once again grooming on the horses and Ogiwara who had settled himself under a shady tree and is currently taking a nap.

"Follow me" Nijimura motioned the four soldiers towards the eating quarters. The four looked at each other and followed.

"Wait, Nijimura-san, if Tetsuya already knew who the captain is then why did he hid that fact from us?" Midorima can't help but ask. Does Tetsuya think that they're not trustworthy enough?

"It was necessary for him to do so. If you all had known that he's Akashi's lover then you wouldn't have been as truthful to him"

"So who is Tetsu really? Aside from being Captain Akashi's lover and ultimate tamer"

"Those questions of yours will be answered in a while. I suggest you prepare for what you are about to find out" Nijumura spoke with a smirk.

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

"Now that we're all here, proper introduction must take pla-" Nijimura's sentence was cut off when Kuroko whom they noticed had positioned himself a bit too far from Akashi had looked upon one of his companions with a dejected look "Shige-kun…"

"What's wrong Tetsuya?"

"Shige-kun, Sei is not listening to me" Tetsuya, right there and then rushed towards said person and clutched successfully, hugging the taller boy with his pale white arms and obviously seeking comfort.

Akashi Seijuro stared at his lover in total disbelief as he attempted to walk towards his lover but stopped due to Kuroko's pouting glare. Akashi sighed at his lover's childishness "Come over here, Tetsuya"

"No!" In came the stubborn side of the teal head "Not as long as Seijuro will start to listen"

"Akashi is such a bad, bad lover. Tsk. Tsk." Ogiwara Shigehero gave the mentioned captain a taunting look as he hugged the crowned prince tighter and ruffling the smaller males locks with his free hand. He only smirked deviously as he felt the glare coming from the now infuriated Teiko captain. Teasing and provoking the red head had always been so much fun. Really upon seeing the captain's 'defeated' look, who cares about dying? It's most definitely going to be worth it.

_'The brave soul who managed to piss the devil off'_

Yep. That should be written on his tombstone. He'd die a hero to many.

"Shige-kun, Please stop provoking Sei" Apparently, Tetsuya had sensed his friend's outrageous stupidity known as bravery born within the wrong timing.

"Tetsuya, come here. Just come over here, please" The members of the generation of miracles looked at their captain in total disbelief. Did he just said the word please and sounded a bit desperate? Yep, he just did.

"Ah, will Sei finally agree with me then?" The crowned ouji tilted his head slightly.

"Tetsuya, you know I can't do that. I'm doing this for your own good"

"But I'm also doing this for the kingdoms' and the soldiers welfare" Ogiwara ran his hand soothingly around his friend's back giving comfort. The generation of miracles member can only watch with total disbelief as their captain now look conflicted…had they known of their leader's weakness earlier, they would've used it for blackmail.

Like seriously…even if blackmailing results would be futile.

"All right, I'll reconsider"

"But I want Sei to agree and not just reconsider" Kuroko stared at his lover, trying his luck on guilt-tripping much to Akashi's displeasure, his friend's amusement, Nijumura's satisfaction and the generation of miracles total disbelief.

Akashi sighed with defeat "Fine. I'll do what you want me too" Kuroko's face lit up with those words "…but if I see just one soldier unable to fulfill their obligations, it's back to how it used to be. Now come here, Tetsuya"

"Okay" Kuroko nodded and unlatched himself from his friend's hold and into his lover's arms. Akashi hugged his lover with contentment "I really can't say no to you, can I?"

Kuroko simply chuckled with those words.

"Wait what agreement are they talking about?" Midorima asked the nearest person to him, Himuro. The raven simply smiled "Well it had reached the King and Queen's attention that your captain had been overtraining you too much without enough days to rest and since the only one Akashi would ever listen to is Tetsuya, it was decided that you guys needed his help"

"It's called the wonders of Tetsuya Ku-" Takao was shot with a flying frying pan from a certain dual eye browed individual emerging from the kitchens "Sorry Kazunari but my hand's slipped" Kagami looked at his friend with a you-almost-gave-Tetsuya's-identity-away warning.

"Sorry!"

"You guys know each other? Never thought that Bakagami actually have friends"

"What's that suppose to mean!? Ahomine!"

"What it's supposed too, idiot!"

"Stop your nonsense bickering and let's get down to business" Nijimura cut the incoming childish fight from the two.

"So let me get this straight. You want us to introduce ourselves to each other?" Midorima asked and mentally scoffed.

"If it wasn't already obvious then yes"

"Well everyone already knows who I am, so can I go back to the kitchen?" Kagami asked still holding a giant wooden spoon he was using to stir in the soup he was cooking for today's menu. He glared at Aomine and mentally took note of adding more chili powder on the tanned m ale's bowl than necessary.

"No, we are to introduce each other _properly_" Nijimura stated with a stern voice. Kagami can only nod in defeat.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**_Character info corner..._**

**Takao Kazunari- another of Tetsuya's childhood friend. His father is the royal jester while his mother worked as a royal chambermaid. He is the type of person who can willingly work with other people no matter what their attitude is.**

**Ogiwara Shigehero- The last of Tetsuya's childhood friend and the son of the royal butler. It was rumored that he was being trained to take his father's position once Tetsuya officially gain the title of Teiko's king. He also have the habit of teasing and mock taunting one Akashi Seijuro much to the latter's displeasure.**

* * *

_I have decided to make this into a multi chapter fic of maybe five chapters maximum instead of just two. Do you guys think it's a good idea or should I have just stick to two chapters? Have I probably bitten more than I can chew? _

_Tell me your opinions~_


	3. Chapter 3

**These are random Omakes that kept invading my mind while I'm in the start of writing the third chapter and since I don't want these precious little bundles of sudden-popping pieces of imagination -and yes I call them that- go to a wasteland of my forgetfulness, I decided to just compile them as a surprise Omake chapter.**

**Yeah, you can thank me later... or not but do try to enjoy this one.**

**KNB does not belong to me. Unbeta'ed as always.**

* * *

**~Submission~**

**A mini Omake compilation**

**Omake #1**

Midorima Shintaro sometimes hated the fact that amongst all soldiers training under captain Akashi, he is the smartest and most knowledgeable one next to the red head, as the captain often trusts him with writing a full page report of their progress, every single day.

"Shintaro, I want the day's reports on my desk in an hour"

"Yes, captain Akashi" The red head, having heard the other's reply, then reached a hand towards his lover "Shall we go, Tetsuya?"

The crowned prince, happy that his lover listened to him, reached for the hand with his own and then the two left.

Midorima decided to start working on the report paper.

Exactly 57 minutes and 22 seconds later, the green head, having done the reports is now knocking outside the captain's office doors.

"Unlocked?" Midorima mumbled to himself when the door slightly opened. He might as well check if the captain is inside and if not, he can just leave the report on his table with a small note.

However, the next scene he saw had automatically drained all colors out of his body. Inside to office is one almost shirtless Akashi, having the time of his life marking his already shirtless by then, lover by creating love marks on Kuroko's neck. The two were to engrossed with their activity, seemingly unaware of their sudden visitor.

Thud!

Midorima fell stone cold on the hard floor. His nose having traces of blood oozing out.

"We should also bring him to the infirmary" Kuroko 'symphateticaly' glanced at the fallen soldier.

"First Daiki, then Ryota and now even Shintaro. I hate being interrupted from my time with you" Akashi stated with irritation.

"Then you should have locked the door, Sei" Kuroko reprimanded as he buttoned his shirt.

"Not my fault, you simply tempt me too much that all I want is to jump you everytime" Akashi stated as he puts on his shirt. "No matter, the day is still pretty young"

Kuroko can only smile with amusement.

* * *

**Omake #2**

"No"

"Come on my dear son, it's going to be great"

"Still no"

"Think, the uniqueness of it all. You'll be the first one to do it and if it's a success we can make it as tradition"

"That's a stupid idea"

"It is not son, why can't you see the mesmerizing beauty beyond the words"

"Only the two of you think of it that way"

"Please? For your father?"

"My decision is final"

"If you-"

"For the last time father, my and Sei's marriage vows won't include any of your and Izuki-sempai's puns"

"What about your reception spee-"

"Try and I'll ban you from my own wedding"

* * *

**Omake #3**

"Oi, Shige what are you evilly smirking for?"

"Taiga my friend, look at them and feel, it's practically invading the air" Ogiwara Shigehero pointed at the three retreating pairs of Aomine and Kise, Midorima and Takao and lastly Murasakibara and Himuro.

"What am I supposed to feel?"

"The sexual tension, my friend"

"The hell are you talking about? They barely know each other, minus Kise and Aomine that is and you have that in mind? What kind of thinking is that? Are you somekind of a hidden pervert?"

"Come my friend, let us bask into the power of love and be cupids!" Shigehero clearly had ignored his friends words.

"Stop dragging me into your nonsense! Go play cupid yourself"

...an hour later,

Ogiwara Shigehero, armed with his calculating eyes of a cupid -as he had called himself- and an unwilling Kagami is now following a pretending to be annoyed by-the-other'-presence, Aomine and a jolly Kise who kept giving each other some stolen side glance.

"Ah my friend, what do you know about the wonder that is love?"

"...It's disturbing stuff"

"You are mistaken love is great, love is free, love is boundless and eternal. Love is fiery and fierst..."Kagami can only groan as his friend started to preach about love. After almost seven minutes of having listened to the instant love guru that is Ogiwara Shigehero, Kagami simply just have had enough and deviced a plan to escape.

"Look Shige, a flying turtle!"

He was not a genius, okay?

Kagami tried, he desperately tried to pry his way out of the danger zone...however the other's hands had been much faster and Kagami found himself being held by his colar. "Look at the flying turtle! I say!"

"There is no such thing as a flying turtle Taiga" Ogiwara stated in a lecturing tone "However there is love that can make you feel like your above the clouds"

"Why am I dragged into this again?" Kagami uncharacteristically weeped.

* * *

**Omake #4**

"So you're Shin-chan!" A raven suddenly popped beside the green head with an overly confident aura and a smile that practically, well, beams.

"What's it to you, nanodayo" Midorima was annoyed at the nickname but surprisingly not with the one who adressed him with such.

"I'm Takao Kazunari!"

"Do I look like I'm interested?" Truthfully he is.

"Aww, Shin-chan is such a Tsundre~"

A what?

"I like it!" And all of a sudden, much to everyone's amusement and to Midorima's nightmare, Takao had clung unto the male like a Koala would to a bamboo.

Kagami snickered "Well he's your problem now"

"Entertain him, he'll like it" Ogiwara added with amusement

Midorima stared at the guy with horror "What!?"

"If you must know, it's an...uhm... a noble profession" Himuro gave his two cents.

Kuroko Tetsuya slightly chuckled at his friends antics and joined "A yes, Kazunari-kun is hard to please -so not true, but meh- he must have taken quite the liking on you Midorima-kun"

Midorima is about to protest when he had felt something...

"Don't rub yourself on my face, nanodayo!"

"I'm marking Shin-chan as my property" Takao declared as Midorima for the first time since knowing Akashi is now fear-strucked. Takao is doing what now?

"I am not your property, nanodayo!"

* * *

**Omake #5**

"Dai-chan!" a weeping Satsuki strolled into the studio.

"Hah? Satsuki?"

"Dai-chan why am I not part of the cast? Everyone's in there but me! It's so unfair!"

"How should I know, woman!? Maybe because your a terrible actress? Hah that must be it"

"Mou~ that's not true!"

"Originally, you were part of the cast but you demanded a kissing scene with Kuroko and the authoress didn't like the idea, nanodayo."

"What!? That's so unfair! Kazue-chan!"

"Fine..." The authoress stopped her current plot brainstorming to face the pinkette "I'll try to add you in the upcoming chapters...Wait that's it I shall give you the perfect role that only you can portray!"

"Kazue-chan do I get to ki-"

"Nope you do not get to kiss Kuroko Tetsuya, only Akashi can cause this is my story and I say so"

"Authoress-san is a meanie to Momoicchi!"

"A look at that Kise...it says 'edit' do you want me to take you out of the story?" The author asked with a menacing aura.

"I take it back! Kazuechii is not a meanie!"

"Glad you know Kise, glad you know"

The others stared with disbelief.

* * *

**I haven't gotten around the full concept of Ogiwara's attitude and character, so if he ended out to be OOC then my apologies.**

**For Omake number three, I did thought of AoKaga than AoKise for the implied pairings but the concept of trying to save oneself from Ogiwara's devious schemes just doesn't sound Kise as we all know, the blond would most probably invite himself in without being asked.**

**And that Omake #5...I included myself just because I can and I'm the author who does as she pleases... Sorry Kise and Momoi! I love you both!XD**


End file.
